


Not Dancing

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Series: Invitations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Crowley get ready for the dance and later have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suits

**Author's Note:**

> It's best if you read my other fic, "Not Telling" before reading this one.

One week. CM

I know. I remember -BS

Did you remember to get a suit yet? CM

Of course -BS

Meaning you remembered but haven’t done it yet, right? CM

[no reply]

Good. CM

Good? -BS

Come over when you can. CM

Bobby sighed and flopped back against his bed. Of course he remembered about the suit, but being able to get one was another matter entirely. He’d been thinking about the dance practically nonstop since Crowley had agreed to go with him. Bobby wanted it to be nice, mainly because Crowley had become more and more excited with it as the night drew nearer. The teen lay there awhile longer before picking up his phone again.

Right now okay? -BS

Perfect :) CM

Shifting his cap on his head, Bobby hauled his bike out of the garage and headed over to Crowley’s house just a few blocks away. Leaning his bike against the side of the house as he usually did before knocking on the front door, Bobby couldn’t help but wonder what Crowley wanted him over for all of a sudden.

The heavy door opened just seconds later to reveal a smiling Crowley inside. “Hey,” they greeted each other briefly before Crowley stepped aside to let the other teen in. He tugged him down the hall by the wrist once Bobby had removed his shoes, and then ushered him into the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

“You gonna explain why I’m here?”

“Sure. Just give me a second,” Crowley replied, clearing a few things away from a full length mirror hanging on the wall. He then turned to his closet and pulled out a suit, holding it out to Bobby with a grin.

Bobby looked back, confused for a moment before taking the hanger and looking over the suit. “This is...”

“For you.” He paused a beat. “I sort of guessed at your measurements, so it’s probably off a bit, but we can always alter it some if needed,” he explained, gesturing with his hands a bit. “But um, I thought you’d want to try it on.”

Bobby hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yeah, okay.” He slipped into the adjoining bathroom and changed, still a little stunned that Crowley had gotten him a suit. It was a little big here and there, but that was expected since the measurements had been approximate. Looking himself over in the small bathroom mirror, Bobby ran a hand through his hair before heading back into the bedroom.

If Crowley’s reaction was anything to judge by, he looked good. The shorter teen moved him in front of the mirror so he could see the whole thing. “Wow. I mean... yeah. The sides are a bit big but I can fix that myself really.”

“You can?” Bobby asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Sure,” Crowley nodded. “I guess I never mentioned it, but I can sew pretty well and do a few other things regarding clothes. I asked my mother a favor and she made this one,” he said, settling a hand on Bobby’s shoulder.

“Oh, your mom’s a tailor, right?”

“Mmm,” Crowley confirmed. “She taught me a few things here and there.” He settled his hands on Bobby’s sides and rested his chin on his shoulder, though he had to stretch a bit to do so. “Do you like it?”

Bobby leaned back against him lightly, still not used to the closeness between them, but it was a good kind of unfamiliarity. “Of course. Of course, how could I not?” He grinned at him through the mirror. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble though.”

“I know darling,” Crowley said, stepping away and shrugging lightly. “But I’m the one who wanted to go in the first place. Figured it might sweeten the deal a little for you.” 

Bobby turned and abruptly wrapped his arms around him. “You’re a pretty sweet deal just by yourself. But... thank you.”

Crowley was startled by the gesture, usually being the one to initiate hugs or anything else for that matter, but he melted into it nonetheless, enjoying the moment until Bobby pulled away blushing lightly. Smiling up at him, Crowley nodded and cleared his throat. “Well uh, I guess I’ll fix this up a bit so it’ll be ready by next week.”


	2. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby surprises Crowley with something in return.

You at home? I got something for you -BS

Oooh, a present? CM

Something like that -BS

Mmm, I’m home, but so is my mother if you’re okay with that. CM

Yeah, no problem. I’ll be over in a few -BS

“Bobby!” Rowena greeted him with a smile, evidently having beaten Crowley to the door. “Come on in,” she said, stepping aside.

Crowley appeared just seconds later, his expression clearly showing displeasure at the fact the he had been beaten to answering the door. “Robert,” he said brightly. “Come on, don’t let my mother trap you in a flurry of questions,” he laughed, though he shot a look of warning towards the red-haired woman, who feigned a look of shock in return.

“Now, I’m not going to bother the two of you. Oh, did you like that suit though dear?” She asked, settling a hand on Bobby’s shoulder. “It’s very sweet of you to go to the dance with my boy you know, he’s liked you for the longest time, and just can’t stop talking about how he though you’d never notice or sa-”

“That’s _enough_ mother,” Crowley cut in, pushing Bobby towards the hallway.

“O-oh, well, thanks for making it for me!” Bobby called over his shoulder as he was herded into the bed room and Crowley shut the door behind them, huffing quietly to himself.

“Sorry, she just- likes to try to embarrass me I suppose,” Crowley said waving his hand.

“Hmm… you’ve really liked me for a long time?” Bobby asked, half teasing, half serious.

“Shut up,” came the reply followed by a light slap on the arm. The shorter teen settled himself on the bed and nodded towards the box in Bobby’s arms. “What’s that?”

He smiled and sat next to him on the bed, handing him the box. “For you. Well, both of us actually but I figure you can pick which one you want.”

Looking over the box for a moment, Crowley opened it and pushed aside the bit of filler paper to reveal a pair of silver ties, each with a slightly different design. “These are perfect,” he murmured, running his thumb over one then looking up at Bobby. “I can pick?” At the other’s nod, Crowley picked them both up and set the box to the side. He compared them for a moment before handing one to Bobby. “You should wear this one,” he decided.

Laughing lightly, Bobby took it from his hands and commented, “I knew you’d want to keep the paisley one.”

Crowley shrugged. “I do really like it, they’re both nice though. You didn’t have to get mine too, you know.”

Bobby shrugged as well. “I know. But you took care of the suits so, I figured I should do my part to sweeten the deal too.”

Tipping his head slightly, Crowley smiled at him. He hesitated a moment before taking Bobby’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze. “Thank you. And, I just wanted to say I really am glad you’re going to the dance with me. It means a lot an-”

“Crowley!” Rowena called from the other room, interrupting him. “I need you for a moment, laddie!”

He groaned, giving an apologetic look to Bobby. “I’ll be right back.”

Bobby watched him go, not minding in the least. And, truth be told, he was getting excited about going to the dance too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I'm feeling about Rowena's character? I dunno how much she'll be in the next parts, if at all. Let me know what you think!


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby mentions something, things go well anyway.

Crowley left his own house to pick up Bobby sometime after eight, and as he drove he did his best to keep his nerves under control. It was just a dance after all, no big deal right? Sure. Despite trying to convince himself of that Crowley had found himself looking over himself in the mirror more times than he cared to keep track of, constantly adjust his tie and running his hands through his hair. Alright, maybe it was an important night to him. He just wanted to look good for it.

Crowley had barely finished knocking on the other teen’s door when it swung open. The two regarded each other for a moment until Bobby finally broke the silence. “You look… wow. Great.” He traced his eyes along Crowley’s suit right down to his shiny shoes. He was also pleased to see he was wearing the tie he’d bought, and that it did look nice on him.

“You look pretty great yourself,” Crowley replied with a smile. “And you even ditched the hat,” he teased, nodding at the other’s hair.

Bobby made a face. “It wouldn’t exactly match the suit,” he joked. He stepped out and locked the door behind him, uncertainly taking Crowley’s hand as they headed back down the walkway towards Crowley’s car and he was comforted when Crowley took his in return. 

As they headed towards the school, Bobby couldn’t help but spend the ride just watching Crowley and all the little expression he made as he drove. “See something you like?” Crowley quipped after a few minutes of feeling the other’s gaze on him. He turned his head and gave him a smile with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“O-Oh,” Bobby stuttered, looking away and out the window, his cheeks heating up at being caught staring. “I just, um… yeah,” he murmured, earning a laugh and a wider smile from Crowley. 

“Good, I’ve got to look at least comparable to you.”

Bobby turned a little redder as he continued to stare out the window.

xzzx

They idled around in the parking lot for a bit, chatting and watching as others passed through the front doors into the school. Every one was dressed up in suits and dresses with their hair done up at least a little fancier than usual. Finally they both decided that they should head inside. Neither was oblivious to the looks they received as they entered. Most people knew they were good friends, but neither had bothered telling anyone they were a little more than that now. It was a surprise to see them there at all, even more so that they were there together.

They milled around, talking to people here and there, before making their way to the drinks table. They didn’t actually do much dancing, which Bobby was grateful for, until a slower song started up. Some people cleared away from the dance floor while mostly couple moved onto it. Crowley’s eyes lit up as he recognized the song and he took Bobby’s arm, tugging at him to follow. “I love this song,” he confessed with a smile.

“Mhmm,” Bobby hummed a bit nervously. “I should- I should mention something I suppose…” He trailed off as they reached a corner of the floor and Crowley pulled him to stand close.

“What’s that?” Crowley asked curiously, raising his eyebrows at Bobby’s tone of voice.

“I don’t- Well… I don’t exactly know how to dance.”

Crowley stared at him for a moment and Bobby was worried for a couple seconds that he was going to react badly. Instead, he started to laugh. “You- you can’t dance?” Crowley asked incredulously, a smile claiming his lips. “And you didn’t think to mention that earlier? You know this whole thing is literally called a dance right?” His laughter subsided into quieter chuckles and he settled his hands on Bobby’s shoulder.

“I don’t know!” Bobby protested, glad he wasn’t upset but a little put off by the reaction he did have. “I didn’t exactly know how to bring it up,” he said with a shrug, though he shifted his own hand to hold Crowley comfortably by his sides. “I mean, I’ve sort of danced before with other people but, that was a long time ago. I don’t really have much reason to know this sort of thing.” Still, he found himself moving gently with the music as Crowley directed him, and there was little footwork involved.

Shaking his head, the shorter teen mumbled, “I can’t believe you,” though he was still smiling. “It’s not so bad though. Just sort of step back and forth. I’m sure half the people here can’t dance either,” he mused, glancing around the room at the mix and familiar and unfamiliar faces. While he couldn’t say Bobby was an amazing dancer, he couldn’t say he was terrible either. A bit clumsy due to no practice was all it seemed, and they got through the song with minimal stumbles and stepping on each other’s feet. The song faded on into the next and the lights changed to a cast a red hue about the room.

“This is nice…” Bobby murmured to his partner as they continued to dance. He’d been apprehensive about how it would go considering he hadn’t had a date at all in some time, let alone one with another boy, but he surprised himself with how natural it felt to have Crowley in his arms like that.

“I think so too. Thank you for inviting me,” Crowley replied, looking up at him and watching the way the shifting lights played with the shadows on his face.

“Mm. Thank you for telling me.” The taller of the two bit his lip in thought for a moment before dipping his head down just slightly to kiss the other. Crowley sighed against him and pressed a little closer, his eyes slipping shut and only opening again after he broke the kiss. He grinned up at him before settling his head against his chest for the remainder of the song, the two of them gently swaying. Everything so far was going just perfectly.


	4. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg knows just how to upset Crowley. It turns out worse than she probably expected.

Eventually the two moved away from the dance floor and went to mingle once again. Jody found them and her friend Donna joined moments later, chatting up a storm, during which Crowley excused himself, heading towards the drink table. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, it was simply that he had never been much for small talk with them. And, maybe there had been a few incidents with Jody that were less than happy.

“So, you decided to come alone after all, huh?” Crowley heard a voice ask as he picked up some punch and took a swallow of it. He recognized the voice easily and made a point to not respond, not even bothering to turn his head in acknowledgement. The voice hummed disapprovingly, and its owner stepped around in front of him, not pleased at the lack of reaction.

“Are you dateless _and_ deaf now?” Meg asked, looking him in the eyes. Her heels brought her up a few inches and she was just shorter than Crowley with them on. That was perhaps one thing Crowley did appreciate about Meg. She made him seem a bit taller.

“Neither, actually.” Crowley replied curtly. He wanted to keep any interaction with Meg as brief as possible. Under no circumstances did he want her to ruin this night for him. Or for Bobby, for that matter. “I think you’re the dateless one here,” he said with a casual shrug, glancing around and not picking out anyone to be with her.

Meg made a face and crossed her arms. “I’m with Azazel. He’s just over there.” She gave a nod in his general direction and Crowley picked his figure out easily from the mass of people at the table. Interesting, he mused to himself. Then again maybe not that interesting. Their friend groups hung out often enough.

“That’s nice,” he replied, lingering for a moment before taking his drink and starting to move away.

“Hey, hey. Aren’t you going to fill me in on which poor soul you roped into coming along with you?” She stepped right along with Crowley.

A part of him urged that he ignore her. Nothing good could come from indulging in whatever jab she was trying to set him up for. Likely she already knew who he was with anyway. However, another stronger part of him couldn’t help but speak up. He was happy about it after all, more than just happy. “Bobby.” He said succinctly. “And he invited me.” Crowley couldn’t help the almost smug tone that bleed through his words.

Meg raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. “ _Please_. You probably begged him.” She stepped around him and picked up some punch for herself. “I mean, look at the fun he’s having without you.” 

Crowley glanced up to see Bobby talking with a group, a couple of other people having joined Jody and Donna, all of them laughing and smiling. “So?” Crowley asked. “That’s why we came. For both of us to have fun.” He knew exactly what Meg was getting at. The idea that Bobby was better off without him - at the dance and in general. It wasn’t true though, no. Bobby wouldn’t have invited him if he felt like that. He wouldn’t have spent that time and effort getting ready if he didn’t want to go.

“He just feels bad for you.”

The words hit him like a slap to the face. Sharp and unexpected.

“I bet you told him you liked him, and he didn’t want to hurt you. Just think about it. A guy like Bobby Singer, liking someone like you?” Meg scoffed and turned to go, heading back to her own group of friends. If she’d bothered to take a look back at him, she would have seen the hardened scowl on his face. But she wouldn’t have missed the way his hands shook just slightly too.

She didn’t know anything about them. She didn’t know how close they had been for years before Crowley confessed. She didn’t know just how much they did care about each other. She didn’t know half the things she might allude to.

What she did know, was just how to press Crowley’s buttons. What she did know, was how to play on his fears.

xzzx

Bobby was having fun, he wouldn’t deny that, but after a few minutes when Crowley still hadn’t returned he did get a little worried. Where would he even have gone to? He’d just said he was going to get a drink. Jody, though she was hardly a friend of the other teen, shooed Bobby off to go find him. He wandered slowly, side stepping groups of other people and tables scattered here and there, turning his head to look for Crowley. Easily he could have gotten caught up in a conversation he supposed. Bobby spotted another familiar face however, this one not so welcome. Meg caught his eye from a few tables over and waved with a knowing smirk. Bobby only narrowed his eyes in return, which seemed to amuse her nonetheless. She turned back to her own friends, leaning in to hear over the music.

Bobby called his friend, frowning when he was sent to voicemail after just two rings. Why was Crowley ignoring his call? Bobby wandered down away from the set up of the dance and towards some open hallways. He called again, this time hearing Crowley’s ringtone from not far away. Following the source of the music until it was shut off once again, the teen was then found sitting on the floor, leaned against a row of lockers.

“Crowley?” Bobby lowered himself to the cool tile beside him and heard a hiccup, a sniffle. The lighting was dim in the hall, most of the lights having been turned off since it was expected that no one would be back there anyways. Despite this, Bobby could see that Crowley was hardly himself (although this was already obvious from the way he was acting). He didn’t seem to be crying but he looked damn close to it. “Come on, Crowley, what’s wrong?”

The shorter boy shook his head and turned away, moving a minuscule amount away from him and rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

Bobby waited a second before moving to sit with his back against the lockers as well. Knowing Crowley for years now, he knew the other would speak up when he felt it right. A minute passed. Five. Ten. There was silence except for muffled music and their breaths.

Crowley pulled his knees up to his chest and turned his head to sneak a look at Bobby. “Why aren’t you out there?” He pointed with his thumb back towards the music and lights.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at him. “Because you aren’t out there, and I came here to be with you.”

“Why?”

Confused by the question, Bobby turned to look at him. The expression he received was unsettling. Never in their four years of friendship had Crowley appeared to him looking so… crushed. It was the only word Bobby could find to describe it and he wasn’t sure that it was even fitting. “Why… did I come with you?”

Crowley dipped his head just slightly in a nod.

“Well, because you wanted to go to the dance.”

Crowley’s shoulders slumped and he turned away. “I see.”

“And because I like you. I thought we would have fun together,” Bobby added.

Giving a long sigh, Crowley turned so he was facing the other teen. He wore a serious expression, though it was markedly different from his usual stoic mask; this was more sad. “Bobby… do you really like me?”

He waited no more than a half second to reply, still unsure where this doubt was coming from. “I really do like you Crowley. Why wouldn’t I?” He watched the other fidget and shake his head.

“I don’t-” He covered his face with his hands and sat like that for a moment. “I’m sorry,” he finally mumbled. “I was- Meg was talking to me. And I know she says things on purpose and I know I shouldn’t even listen to her but she makes so much sense sometimes. She knew exactly what I was worried about and she used that and you really could be faking all this just because you feel bad for me and I don’t know why you would but you could or- or-” His voice broke and he sucked in a breath of air just as Bobby leaned forward and pulled him into a hug.

Crowley let himself bury his face in the crook of Bobby’s neck. He wanted nothing more than to cry but he would not allow himself to do it; tears threatened to cascade down his cheeks and into the fabric of Bobby’s suit any second but he held them back. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. “You can do so much better than me and I’m sorry.”

Holding him close, Bobby rubbed his hands along Crowley’s back in slow, easing motions as he tried to understand him. “Nothing to be sorry for, Crowles.” He leaned back slightly so they looked each other in the face. “I’m glad to be here with you, okay? You’re so much better than you give yourself credit for. Meg just wanted to mess with you, I would never fake something like this. I really like you Crowley.” Crowley calmed down some, leaning into Bobby again as he continued to murmur encouragements and as he reached up to stroke through his hair. “I would never lie to you like that.”

Sometime later they were both leaned against the lockers again, Crowley rubbing at his eyes once more and feeling more than a little ashamed at his reaction to Meg’s provoking. “Bobby?”

“Hm?”

“I sort of ruined tonight, didn’t I?”

Bobby gave a shrug and looked at him. “We opened up a little, which isn’t bad for us, just new.” He paused. “And you didn’t have to put up with my terrible dancing too much, so that’s a plus.”

Crowley cracked a smile at that and smacked his shoulder. “You weren’t that bad.” He took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet, holding out a hand to pull Bobby up as well before straightening his clothes somewhat. “Wanna go home?” The dance would still go on for a few hours, but at this point he didn’t feel much like staying.

Bobby stretched a little and nodded agreeably.

“Would you… want to stay over maybe?” There was a tinge of hopefulness in Crowley’s voice.

Sending him a soft smile, Bobby nodded again. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this "Invitations" series is weird now in that it's turning out much longer that I originally planned. Really, these parts could have been one work but I've obviously already separated it into multiple so I'm just going to continue with it like that. Sorry if that makes the story a bit harder to keep track of :/


End file.
